


First Kiss Video

by HelloPumpkin



Series: 17 minutes verse [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Kiss, First Kiss video, Fluff, M/M, seriously what happened here????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 00:23:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3431060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloPumpkin/pseuds/HelloPumpkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: first kiss video au</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kiss Video

**Author's Note:**

> this was written under 17 minutes, for some challenge, so excuse me if there's any typo and stuff :)
> 
> this is the video and seriously if you haven't watched it yet, you should bc its so cute i puked. [X](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IpbDHxCV29A)

When Dean got the mail to participate at this video, he thought “hey, why not, could be fun.” So here he was, in a room full of 18 other people, who looked at each other nervously.

Dean had said he was bisexual, so he didn’t mind having to do it with a girl or with a boy. It? Oh, no big deal. Just kissing a stranger and be filmed. It was for a project that sounded really cool.

Couples were being paired and a few minutes before the whole filming thing started, Dean was still alone. Just his luck. But then, a guy entered the room, running.

“Im so sorry, my bus was late and-“

“It’s ok! I believe you are Castiel? We were about to start!” a petite blonde overexcited said. “My name’s Becky, and you’ll be doing it with Dean here!”

Dean stared at Castiel. Oh god, he was so gorgeous. Castiel smiled shyly before going at the other end of the room, as asked.

They were the 4th couple to be filmed and soon enough, the stage was theirs.

“And… Action!!” they heard before they know what was happening.

“Hello Dean,” Castiel said quietly.

“Heya Cas. Can I call you Cas?”

Castiel nodded, a small smile on his lips.

“Did it hurt?”

“What?” Cas asked, titling his head on the side.

“When you fell from heaven.” Dean replied with a wink.

Castiel blushed and _oh boy_ if it wasn’t a beautiful sight. Dean looked more closely at his partner. Untamed black hair, piercing blue eyes behind the glasses he wore, white Oxford. He was truly beautiful.

Dean smiled and took Cas’ hand before kissing his cheek.

“Is this ok?” he asked.

Cas nodded again, still blushing.

“Alright.” Dean couldn’t look away from Cas’ eyes. He simply couldn’t.

He was still smiling softly, trying so _so bad_ to find something else to say, when Cas put his hand on the back of Dean’s neck and started to play with the little hair here. Then, he slowly, oh so slowly, leaned to put his lips on Dean’s.

They kissed shyly at first, almost chastely. But then, Castiel pressed his tongue on Dean lips and in 2 seconds flat it became passionate. Dean almost moaned in the kiss while Cas was clinging to him, desperately. They kissed for what felt like a lifetime, learning each other mouth by heart, as if there was no tomorrow.

Dean would have never stopped if he didn’t have to breathe. Kissing Castiel felt so right. But when the finally broke apart, Dean pressed his forehead to Cas’, grinning like the 12 year old girl he was. Dean’s hands had at one point slipped under Cas’ shirt, caressing his hipbones with the tip of his fingers.

Then Cas giggled. He downright giggled.

“I’m so sorry it’s just…” he said between breaths. “It’s just I’ve never been kissed like that before.”

Dean smirked, their forehead still touching.

“Well, if you don’t mind, I’m gonna ask you your number because it can’t end right now.”

 Cas kissed him again sloppily.

 “Cut!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to comment and you can reblog it on [tumblr](http://unicornsandpies.tumblr.com/post/111998802344/17-minutes-verse-based-on-the-prompt-part-of-the)!! xxx


End file.
